


Timeless

by onewer



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Cute, Fights, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sloppy Makeouts, Trapped In Elevator, Unresolved Sexual Tension, i love shinee so much i cant function without all five of them, jongkey - Freeform, key is too jealous, kpop, smut but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewer/pseuds/onewer
Summary: Jonghyun and Kibum get into an argument; Unfortunately for them they get stuck in an elevator afterwards.





	Timeless

Kibum was angry— no, he was _furious_. He had his arms crossed and his foot was tapping lightly on the floor as he waited for the elevator to come to the floor he was on.

Right next to him stood none other than the man he was angry at, his boyfriend, Kim Jonghyun.

Jonghyun kept mumbling apologizes but to no use, Kibum ignored them all. He could not _believe_ Jonghyun right now.

He wanted to shout and kick the wall. Why was he angry?

Kibum had walked into the room in which he worked along with his colleagues. It was a small office in a large company but he didn’t mind. It paid well and he could do it just fine.

No, that was never the issue. It also wasn’t that Jonghyun worked in the same department as him, he was secretly ecstatic when he heard about that.

It was the girl who worked with them, she clearly had a crush on his boyfriend and it made his stomach twist. Jonghyun assured him over and over that he would never do anything with the girl, he only had interests in Kibum.

_Yeah fucking right._

If that was the case, _Jonghyun_ , why did I walk in the room and see her body pressed up against yours. Why did you look like you were enjoying it?

Kibum wanted to be alone and cry into his soft blankets, but instead he was standing next to the same person who made him feel like this. Jonghyun said over and over “It’s not what it looks like!”

The elevator made a ‘ding!’ noise and two older women stepped out, smiling at them. Kibum walked into the elevator and Jonghyun followed.

“Are you following me, Jonghyun?” Kibum asked, venom in his voice.

“Baby—”

“ _Don’t_ call me that,” he spat, looking anywhere but at the shorter boy. After he said those words awkward silence filled the elevator.  
He felt an odd bump and the elevator stopped moving. Kibum expected the doors to open, but instead nothing.

“Oh.. _Oh hell no,_ ” he said and tried to pry the doors open. This was not happening, not today.

“Bummie..” Jonghyun said softly, grabbing Kibum’s hands and pulling them away from the door. “You’ll hurt yourself, just.. please listen to me..” Jonghyun said, not meeting Kibum’s eyes until he heard the taller sigh.

“Jonghyun, you have five minutes. Consider yourself lucky,” he said and pulled his hands away.

“Bum, I would never do something like that, especially not with a _girl_.. I love you and only you, she tried to advance on me! I didn’t like it, I only like you. Please don’t be mad at me,” Jonghyun pleaded, grabbing Kibum’s arm in the process.

Kibum sighed again, how the hell did Jonghyun always manage to do this? He could never stay mad at the smaller when he looked so.. _cute_.

Kibum pushed Jonghyun’s face away lightly and groaned. “God, you’re lucky I love you.” He saw Jonghyun’s face light up at the words and he leaned in, pressing his lips against Kibum’s.

He smiled against Jonghyun’s lips as the other wrapped his arms around Kibum’s body and pulled back, face only inches away from Kibum’s as he whispered, “I am pretty lucky, aren’t I?”

Kibum felt his face heat up and his lips were stolen once more, he felt the fireworks all over again. Jonghyun just had this way of getting into Kibum’s head. He loved the smaller, he would never stay mad at him.

Suddenly Jonghyun bit at Kibum’s bottom lip, causing the other to gasp and Jonghyun shoved his tongue into the boy’s mouth.

It was a messy, teeth bumping kiss but he loved it anyways.

Kibum pulled away to breathe when he was suddenly pushed against the elevator walls. He let out a squeak and Jonghyun chuckled lowly, kissing his lips.

He started leaving little kisses all over Kibum’s face, the tip of his nose, his cheeks, and then his jaw line. Kibum felt his heart beating so fast that he was sure Jonghyun could feel it.

Jonghyun sucked on the skin under Kibum’s ear and he let out a moan, he felt his face go red at the noise but Jonghyun just smiled against his skin.

He trailed down, leaving several hickies on Kibum’s neck. He felt his legs start to turn into jelly when Jonghyun whispered in his ear, “Do you wanna have some fun, _baby?_ ” he used the pet name that Kibum told him not to earlier.

His stomach erupted with butterflies and he felt his lower region begin to feel hot, “Jj.. Jjong..” Kibum panted as Jonghyun picked his legs up, Kibum took the hint and wrapped his legs around the smaller, arms going around his neck.

Jonghyun attacked Kibum’s open skin again, sucking on his collar bones and Kibum felt like he was about to lose his mind.

His hips bucked up against Jonghyun’s, creating friction between the two.

“Jonghyun.. Please..” Kibum moaned, face red as he looked into the smaller's eyes. Jonghyun smiled at him, kissing his forehead.

“If you’re sur—” his sentence was cut off but a sudden ‘ding!’

The elevator doors had opened, Kibum quickly let go of Jonghyun, his legs on the ground now. His breathing was still erratic and he still had a bit of an.. issue.

Jonghyun was no better. Kibum fixed his clothing and grabbed Jonghyun’s hand, pulling them away from the elevator and passed the people waiting to enter it.

“Maybe we should fight more often, Bummie.” Jonghyun teased.

To this, Kibum groaned. Why was he in love with this idiot again?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything steamy lol I love Jongkey, they keep me happy !! I hope they keep you happy too ~ Support Taemin's new song 'Eclipse' !! Pray for me that none of my friends find this kkkk lol  
> Anyways, give kudos if u want !! I'll write more Jongkey in the future, just wait!


End file.
